Emotion
by SparklingRaven
Summary: When one is without emotion or memory, what happens around them? Ligx wasn't meant to feel, nor was he meant to exist, but there was always those lingering words... AU, Oneshot, and an element from Kingdom Hearts.


Hello everyone, and welcome! This is my first upload, and I hope it meets your standards. I have borrowed an Element of Kingdom Hearts here (The Nobody system from 358/2 days, in relation to the Nobodies not speaking when they were first 'created'), so if it should actually be in the crossover section, please alert me, and I shall change it. Also please tell me if I've rated it wrong ^^ Feedback, especially constructive criticism, is much approved.

Big thank you to namineartist for beta reading this for me. *Hugs*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts of Kingdom Hearts. If I did...well...

* * *

Ligxrebt wanted to know what having a heart meant.

Being a Nobody meant he didn't have one. He was hollow. He was empty. He was _nothing _.

Some Nobodies _remembered _how to feel. Ligxrebt didn't. Ligxrebt didn't remember anything. He could recall upon words that were perhaps names, but they didn't mean anything to him.

_Oz. Alice. Master. Abyss. Chains. Raven. Break. Sharon. Vincent. Echo. Jack. Gilbert._

No. They didn't mean anything to him. It hurt him that he couldn't remember. Or, it would have. Except he couldn't feel. He couldn't even pretend. Ligxrebt wasn't just empty. He was devoid of all emotion.

He knew what a Nobody was – a product of somebody who had lost their heart – but he was what was called a special Nobody. He had retained human form when he had lost his heart. How he had lost his, he had no clue. He just wished he could find the one person who had taken his, and get it back.

Oh, if only.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Ligx stood up, turning to walk down the stairs. He'd been perched on a railing outside the row of apartment doors, not really caring if he fell off. He only had one goal in life. His heart.

His dark hair flowed in the wind, his coat in a similar fashion. His face showed no emotion. His gold eyes blank. The market square bustled, but he didn't hear it. He was thinking. There was one boy in particular, that caught his eye. Bright blonde hair, and a tearstained face. It intrigued him. Tears. He knew what they were, but he didn't understand why people cried, or what it meant. It was odd. Producing water from the eyes, that is. Not that he cared. He'd only been a Nobody for about a week, but he soon realised that dealing with unfelt emotions wasn't necessary. He couldn't talk properly yet, but he'd stopped having memory lapses now.

The child with the tearstained face, Ligx noted, was following behind a girl. He couldn't help but note that the pair was nostalgic to him. They made the words he could remember flow back around his mind. The girl didn't seem to have a care in the world. Skipping along merrily in front, saying something about meat. Ligx nearly laughed bitterly - would have – at her joy. Then he took it back. At least she had a heart to be joyful with. He didn't. And when looked at closely, the girl didn't seem so joyful anymore. Like him. Maybe it was an act.

Ligxrebt carried on walking through the town, coming closer and closer to the nostalgic pair. The boy looked up, and directly at him, then stopped, mouth agape. The girl looked around, and then up, looking for what her friend was looking at - Ligxrebt. She too stopped, her face forming a picture of confusion. Ligx kept walking, sparing one single glance their way.

"Gil...? Gilbert?!"

_Gilbert._

Ligx didn't miss a beat. He'd muse on it later. What was the point of wondering? He only wanted a heart. This kid was just being an obstacle.

"Wait!"

_Keep walking._

"GIL!"

_Ignore him._

Suddenly, his sleeve was being tugged. Ligx turned around, ripping his arm from the boy's grip. Unable to keep calm and neutral, he let loose. One week's worth of unfelt worry and confusion and sorrow came rushing out of his mouth in the first sentence he'd ever spoken.

"Leave me the hell alone you stupid kid!"

And then he ran, leaving the shocked boy and now furious, yet gobsmacked girl standing there.

And then he was empty once more.


End file.
